Of Light and Darkness
by AnonymousCreator-ofWorlds
Summary: The Sun and Moon gave birth to the first shifters and now they live on. Luna and Sol the current raven and dove may not be exactly what they think but they will discover their true identity with the help of their friends the Attack on Titan crew. However, things get pretty complicated with their mutual hate for each other...


Chapter 1: Daughter of the Moon

"It wings though worlds unknown

Purging demons and darkness, behold!"

A dark heaviness weighs upon my mind. I wake with a groggy slowness. My eyelids stretch lazily, and I lay for a minute looking up at my ceiling. Light has not yet filtered through my curtain. Shadows fill my vision as my eyes adjust to the inky darkness. I stretch back moving my muscles slowly. My hands reach from under my back and grab an iPhone and some apple earbuds. I crawl onto my knees and to the far end of my bed where I plop myself down on my stomach. I pull out my phone and check the time, 3:45 AM.

I let out a soft sigh mourning my lost slumber and begin to browse the Internet. The light from my screen catches on something shiny underneath the chest at the foot of my bed. I stretch my hand out and snag the item from the tendrils of my filthy room. The bright screen of my phone serves as a flashlight and I gaze upon the item in my hands. It is a small book, the bright gold gilding must have been what caught my eye. The the title speaks of the forest people. I thumb open the pages.

"Before the time of picturesque sorrows and beauty, we lived in a world you of the new would never believe in.

On the day of the summer solstice many years ago, the Sun brought forth her child onto the earth. He was the very vision of radiance. His pure white feathers sparkled in the sunlight and his shape was that of a handsome raven.

On the day of the winter solstice, the moon brought his child onto the earth. She had beautiful ebony feathers that silvered in the moonlight, and her shape was that of a delicate dove. As the two grew they were bound to meet and so they did as had been destined from their birth. As the two began to slowly fall in love their feathers fell off one by one and their bodies stretched into those of humans. When they loved and thought they should love no more their bodies were turned back into their original form, leaving their humanity to the next children of the sun and the moon. The two became intertwined into a single heart, winging through life and purging the sadness and despair of their kind. This is how the first shape shifters were created. Henceforth the daughters of the moon will be named Luna and those sons of the Sun named Sol.

Other animal shifters were created after, and the standard form before they are filled with love for Luna and Sol shall be a raven and dove respectively."

I blink and rub my eyes in confusion before rereading the passage. Could this story be true. We already know that shifters exist in fact most of my friends are. Scarlet is a sly red fox, Eren is an eagle, and Levi is rabbit. The people who put forth whether or not a person is a shifter or not are the parents. They usually discover this when the mother gives birth to animal rather than a human. Some powers, however can lay dormant for years while others make their appearance immediate.

The name Sol tickles at my brain so I reach back at my phone from my good friend Google. Typing in Sol dove it becomes instantly known why such an idea sounded so familiar. Sol, the kind hearted short, beautiful blonde who seems to me about as genuinely kind as I am genuinely mean. If the story was true then he may not be a dove at all.

My phone clock reads 4:30 AM when a knock echoes from my window. I turn sharply at the sound feeling a presence outside the glass. A minute later a cry sounds accompanied by the pounding of wings. I know from the sound they must belong the the majestic counterpart of Sol, Carl the California Condor. My eyelids droop and my mind slows so I give in to the lull of sleep.

"LUNA!" A shout echoes from downstairs that hardly reached my sleepy ears.

Heavy footsteps thud as if stomping up the stairs.

"Honestly Luna you aren't even dressed yet?" My ears stretch open and I stare at the girl in front of me. She is short and her long red hair forms a sort of crown around her with the end pulled into a loose ponytail that form a sort of tail at the base of her back.

"Oh please Scarlet. What time is it anyway. " I crawl down to the foot of my bed and retrieve my phone, viewing the time. It reads 6:51. I pale and throw my covers off scrambling for some clothes.

Scarlet barks a laugh at me then walks back downstairs. Grabbing a tee shirt and a bra along with some jeans. I dress and run downstairs grabbing my unreasonably heavy backpack on the way. I sigh wistfully, no time for breakfast again.

I open the front door to find Scarlet leaning against the outside wall of our boarding house. As a orphan I had never had any parents. We all lived here for our own reasons. Eren's parents had died, and Levi and Scarlet had both had parents who thought of their children as monsters for being shifters.

"Good morning your highness. Did you obtain you beauty rest on this fine day?"

I shoot Scarlet dirty look causing us both to laugh as we begin to half run to school.

"So where are Eren and Levi?" I pose the question as the two normally serve as sort of body guards for us but mainly Scarlet.

"They went ahead probably to meet with Erwin and Hanji. " She flashes me a toothy smile and a thumbs up to let me know she was ok with this.

The reason why they normally walked with us was partially because we are housemates, but also because of the power hunters. The power hunters have been around as long as shifters have. They try to capture certain animal types and reproctreate to crest more of a certain shifting type to call their own. In the world of shifters the male DNA will always be dominant however they cannot produce offspring with normal humans. On the other hand females can produce offspring with normal humans and the child will retain the shifting type of the mother. This has caused female shifters to become a sort of commodity among the hunters.

For this reason I walk a little closer to Scarlet yet as we round the bend into the school a black flash darts out from some bushes up ahead. The long snake like tail wraps around Scarlet. With a bark she shifts, and grows paws with shap claws and her teeth sharpen into those of a fox.

My breath catches as she struggles in vain. Tears fill my eyes as I see her dragged before my eyes. I become unfrozen and rush forward screaming.

A white light envelopes me as my scream morphs into a caw. My hands disappear replaced by two black wings and my feet become claws, sharp claws. I caw at the snake, and in one slash rip the tail clean off. Scarlet stares at me with a mixture of awe and confusion.

With claws sharper than any and feathers as the night I have become the raven.

AN. I finally started writing again ;3 This chapter was mainly to set up the story. The next will introduce characters and then we will get into the meat of this, hoo hoo hoo (evil hand rub). I know this story has a lot of OCs as the main characters however I wanted to put the attack on Titan characters in as their friends. As always thanks for reading and pretty pretty please won't you like and review my story ya know you want to. For me. ;3 (;~;) but I know it's bad so *snifle* please at least give constructive criticism.

~Anon


End file.
